


it don't run in our blood

by TheAceApples



Series: Trope Mash-Ups [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Duke!Obi-Wan, GFY, Gen, Mandalorian!Maul, jedi!satine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21868384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAceApples/pseuds/TheAceApples
Summary: Some things change while others stay the same.
Series: Trope Mash-Ups [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575487
Kudos: 38





	it don't run in our blood

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted over on Tumblr for the Fanfiction Trope Mash-Up ask meme: "2 [Royal AU] and 68 [Heroic Sacrifice] for...how about your favorite SW ship?" not very shippy but it did interest me so *shrug*

The Mask of the Mand’alor glinted dangerously in the Sundari sun as the Duke of Concordia approached the throne. He bent low at the waist and offered a string of impressive-sounding words in Mando’a to, if she understood their peerage system correctly, what was essentially his liege-lord.

Padawan Satine wasn’t precisely clear on the complicated politics of Mandalore and understood even less of their language. Her Master assured her that understanding would come in time, of both the language and underlying politics; in the weeks since their mission had begun, she’d learned only a smattering of battlefield swears and that Jango Fett’s chosen successor, whom she heard referred to as “Mand’alor’ad” more often than his given name, was feral as a Coruscanti tooka.

When she’d ventured that “Maul” was quite an appropriate name for a lad with such a spectacular snarl, Master Qui-Gon had chastised her for her rudeness even as he tilted his head in acknowledgement. He was a more than decent sparring partner, at least, and always up for a rousing screaming match. Just because he gave off the impression that he could rip your throat out with his teeth without batting an eye, that didn’t mean she didn’t like him.

Everyone did, it seemed—even those who didn’t approve of the Mand’alor naming the young Zabrak as his heir didn’t deny his skill and determination. He had a zest for life and a passion for violence that was admirable even in Satine’s eyes.

Everyone also, she noticed, _dis_liked the Duke of Concordia just as much. A brash young man with a spring in his step, a quip on his tongue, and at least four weapons hidden on his person at all times.

He didn’t even wear the traditional Mandalorian armor to greet the Mand’alor, instead wearing his Senatorial get-up, which likely did him no favors in the eyes of traditionalists.

It was hardly a surprise when the shooting began.

Master Qui-Gon had sensed the bolt coming a hair before Satine did and blocked it without hesitation, leaving her to ignite the pale yellow of her ‘saber and take up a defensive stance before the Mand’alor. _It’s going to be a long day,_ she thought as she heard Fett snicker behind her, and that was about when the throne exploded.


End file.
